Hermione Granger and the Greasy Git
by l0stinl0ve
Summary: AU. Slytherin!Hermione. Follows Hermione Granger from the moment she learns she's a witch until first year.
1. Textbook

_This here is something that I've been wanting to write for months and have been holding off because I've been focusing on festivals and what not. Well, I joined the '52 Weeks of Writing 2013' challenge on the HPFC forum and decided that it was high time I wrote this thing. I'm using the prompt 'textbook' for Week 1. I originally had planned this out for the 'What If Challenge' on the same forum with the prompt Slytherin!Hermione. And when I say 'originally had this planned', I mean I had the back story thought out, and that was it. I also liked the concept of "A Girl Named Hermione Granger" by blu-babe, and am sort of stealing it but changing it to be something else. With that said, this whole thing is going to be AU, but I will try to follow major points from the books. _

_Thanks to Mab, Yeaka, and a few other people on the highstakes-ww community on LJ for helping with this. _

_I have the basic idea for this but don't know where it's fully going. However, since I'm using this for a specific challenge that requires weekly updates, expect me to get this rolling soon enough. _

_Thanks for taking the time to read, and I hope you enjoy._

**HGatGG**

The morning of Hermione's eleventh birthday was a very typical Wednesday morning in Bathwick. She had woken up at five - a whole hour earlier than she would normally - to ensure she could have breakfast with her mum. From the window she could see the gloomy gray sky and the damp windowsill.

Hermione closed her eyes tight and wished for the weather to remember it was her birthday, and it needed to be a nice day for it to be as wonderful as she hoped it to be. Once her wish was complete, she hopped out of bed and ran down the stairs to the ground floor.

She loved her family cottage. Her mother had purchased the place right before she was born and it was the only place Hermione ever knew. It was technically a three-story home, but it was only that way because their house rest on a hill on the corner of North Lodge and North Road. The ground level was on par with the main road, but their driveway lead down the hill to their splendid garden. Hermione had many an adventure in that garden. And many of those adventures would bring her into their guest room - that never housed guests. She had a wonderful adventure planned for her birthday and she couldn't wait for the sun to come out to start it.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she jumped the last step with a flourish - more like flailing her arms in a coordinated manner - in the entrance hall. She heard the clapping coming from the open doorway of the kitchen and turned right to see her mother smiling at her.

"I give it a nine, but since it's your birthday, let's go with a ten." She said while clapping before turning back into the kitchen.

Hermione beamed and followed her. The smell of pancakes wafted from the stove and she tried to peek behind her mum to steal a bite of her birthday breakfast.

"No you don't," her mother chided. "You will sit at the table and wait the three minutes it takes me to plate it."

Hermione jokingly pouted but listened to her nonetheless. She walked around the peninsula of the kitchen into the small breakfast room. She sat herself in the middle of the banquet so that she could easily watch her mum bring her a plate of the delicious meal.

Her mother placed a plate of heavily syrup drenched pancakes in front of Hermione and one with little syrup in front of the seat across for herself.

Hermione shook out a napkin and placed it in her lap and waited for permission before digging into the very sweet breakfast. When her mother picked up her fork, Hermione immediately followed and began to politely stuff her mouth with the 'one of two times a year she could eat this much sugar in the morning' meal.

After several bites, her mother placed her fork down, laced her fingers together and rested her chin on the bridge they made. "So, as its your birthday, what are your plans?"

Hermione chewed her current bite quickly and swallowed before responding. She smiled at her mother and replied, "Well, since you said I didn't have to go to school today, I am going to finish my studies that I will be missing."

Her mother nodded in approval.

"Then, if the weather permits, I'm going to have an adventure," Hermione said before returning to her breakfast.

Her mother smiled at her daughter's enthusiasm. She was glad that even though her daughter didn't really have any friends to speak of, she didn't let it bring her down. Her daughter was very much like herself when she was that age. Very few friends, an imaginary world made up from books, hardworking, and optimistic. And although Hermione's father was not in the picture, she made it a point to always be there for her daughter. She would not let Hermione feel the loneliness of not having a family, not ever.

"Mum, what are your plans for today?" Hermione asked when she was nearly finished. She saw the melancholy look on her mother's face and wanted to distract her from her sad thoughts.

"Oh, well, I'll be at work of course. I don't have to teach any classes this afternoon though so I'll be home early to make some steak & kidney pudding for your birthday dinner. Then maybe we can watch a film or something. Whatever you want this evening, my darling birthday girl."  
Hermione smiled. She knew her mother worked very hard to make sure they had a good life, but on special occasions, work would take a backseat. Hermione felt very special and she loved her mother all the more for it.

"Okay, mum. I'll clean up so you can make it into work on time." Hermione said while scooting off the bench. Her mother pinched her cheek and kissed her forehead before leaving the kitchen and heading upstairs to her own room.

Hermione cleared the table and brought the dishes to the sink. She started cleaning up, all the while plotting her adventure for when her studies were finished.

**HGatGG**

Hermione was sitting on the floor of the living room, her legs tucked in under the coffee table that was covered in textbooks. She was in Year 6 of primary school and was excited to be entering secondary school the coming year. Her mother said that secondary school was more important so the students would be more serious in their studies. Hermione hoped this was true because she found it appalling that her current school-mates considered her weird for spending her recess in the library instead of in the schoolyard skipping rope.

She liked to ignore the other reasons her classmates thought her weird. It wasn't her fault that the last time - just last week - Elizabeth Holden called her a 'bushy brain' and all of a sudden Elizabeth's sleek coif resembled a poodle. Nor was it her fault when she overheard her year 5 teacher suggest "Hermione just teach the class if she's going to try and answer every question" to one of the other teachers in the staff room, that no sound would leave the teacher's mouth during class time making it impossible for any learning to commence.

Hermione shrugged in remembrance. Her mother said she had similar occurrences when she was younger and although the other kids in her classes and at the orphanage gave her a wide berth. She used it to her advantage and was at the top of her class. Her mother even managed to finish secondary school at sixteen, and found a decent paying job that would let her attend night courses to pursue a career. Hermione idolized her mother and believed that if she was going to have to live a similar upbringing, she would do her hardest to make her mother proud. It was only right, after everything her mother had sacrificed to ensure that Hermione had the life her mother never had.

She was pulled from her musings by a knock at the door. Hermione glanced at the large clock that hung above the fireplace and saw that it was half past ten. Her mother didn't mention any visitors would be coming by and it was too early for any students to accidentally show up for the cancelled class.

She pursed her lips and considered her options. She knew she shouldn't open to the door to strangers, or worse, a constable who might be checking to ensure she was actually sick and not just skipping school. Another knock on the door, this time three times, and louder, made Hermione really antsy.

If she didn't answer the door, she would never know why someone would be at her home this early in the day. Maybe her mother had sent something home from the office? The dentist assistants always claimed Hermione was their favourite, it would make sense that they would have biscuits prepared for her birthday. They did have some last year, but her mother had brought them home after her shift.

There was another series of knocks and Hermione could hear a quiet huff. So whoever was there was impatient. She could hear the distinct tapping of someone's boot and it made Hermione snicker. She wanted to stay in her seat and wait it out. How long would this person wait, she wondered. She looked back up to the clock and it had been five minutes.

What if its important?

Maybe there was an emergency. Or an accident. Maybe something happened to her mum. She pushed the table away from herself, stumbled through her living room into the entrance hall, and quietly ran to the door. The tapping was louder and she could hear muttering.

Hermione took a deep breath and hoped that it was just a solicitor that she could send on their way. She pulled the door open a crack and peered out the small sliver to see a tall man with shoulder length black hair - that looked to haven't been washed in at least a week - and a large hooked nose.

"Miss Granger, I presume?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hermione let out the breath she hadn't realised she was holding. She stared at the raised eyebrow - how did he do that?

"May I come in?"

"No," she stated loudly and slammed the door shut. She turned around so that her back rested against the door and took several deep breaths. There was a weird man outside her home and she was all alone.

Once her heartbeat calmed down she realised the man was still on the other side of the door. This time muttering curses that didn't appeal to Hermione's sensibilities.

However, her curiosity was peaked and her mother always said that it would be her downfall.

She looked back through the door that lead to the living room. A few of her textbooks had fallen to the floor. She frowned. That wouldn't do. She would need to clear that up first, but she had finished the majority of her studies. And it was her birthday, after all. She could start her adventure early. Her morning plans would have to change, but it would be more fun to have a real live villain for once.

**HGatGG**

Hermione was on the garden level and rummaging through the dress-up box in the guest room closet. She knew the strange man was still on her doorstep but she didn't know for how long, so she had to be quick about it. She threw one or two dresses from the top and eventually found what she was looking for. When she found it, she tumbled backwards onto her bum but still managed a quiet scream of "Eureka!"

She threw the undesirables back into the box and wrapped herself in the black cloak and tied the black Zorro mask onto her face. She wished she had enough time to run upstairs to her bathroom to get a hair tie, but her riotous hair would have to remain free. Time was of the essence.

She tread through the hallway into their garage and up their driveway. When she got closer to the main road, she began to tiptoe, crouching so that the extensive landscaping would hide her. She realised the greenery wouldn't really keep her black outfit inconspicuous and vowed to ask for some camouflage for Christmas that year.

Once she reached the walkway that lead to their front door, she hid behind her mother's prize winning PeeGee Hydrangea bush - her mother was sort of a green thumb. She glimpsed through the leaves and saw that the man was still there. She looked down at her bare feet and saw that the sun managed to come out early enough to dry out the cobbled pathway. She squinted her eyes in quick calculation and decided to just go with it.

She ran as quickly and quietly as she could until she stood directly behind him. He was still knocking on the door when Hermione shouted, "Why are you still here?"

He quickly spun around and his arm shot out, a wooden stick pointing at Hermione face. She stared at it, making her eyes go cross eyed. "Why do you have a stick?" she asked.

The man rolled his eyes but lowered his arm, pocketing the stick. "That's part of the reason why I am here," he drawled.

Hermione looked up at him expectantly, waiting for him to elaborate.

"May we go inside?"

"I already told you no," she answered, putting a hand to her hip, dipping her head to the side. Her mother did this pose when waiting for an answer and Hermione hoped it would work if she did it to.

"And why not?" he asked, crossing his arms across his black covered chest.

Hermione wondered if this man knew of any colour other than black. She thought he would look quite silly in pink, but a dark purple would look good with his complexion. Next thing she knew, the man was dressed in a royal purple frock and she gasped.

He looked down and frowned. He pulled out his wand, waved it, and the robes were back to their original state.

"How did you do that? Tell me, please!" Hermione demanded. She had made random things happen on occasion before, but had never seen anyone remedy it so quickly.

"Again, part of the reason why I'm here," he intoned.

"I can't have strangers inside. Follow me," she quickly replied, spun around, and ran back the way she had come.


	2. Sneaky

_**Author's Note:** This chapter isn't as long as I would have liked, but it does move the story along a little bit. I used the prompt Sneaky and Slytherin for this, more the former than the latter. I'll have the next chapter up by the 21st.  
_

**HGatGG**

Hermione knew that her mother would be angry with her when she got home. But Hermione also knew that she was technically still following the rules. And it was her birthday, after all.

She wouldn't be punished, she was sure of it.

She had left the weird man in the garden while she went inside to return her costume and grab her books from the living room. She knew that if she didn't have her studies completed when her mother returned, it wouldn't matter what loopholes Hermione could find, she'd be in big trouble.

"What do you have there?" He drawled. He was standing in the middle of the yard, critically scanning the surroundings.

"My studies. I am almost done, so let me finish my assignment and then you can explain yourself." Hermione dismissively responded. She walked to where he stood and sat down on the grass. With her legs crossed, workbook in her lap, she hunched over and worked on the last four problems for maths.

It was difficult for Hermione to focus on her arithmetic. The man hadn't budged and was looking down his nose at her. She eyed his pocket where he placed his wand. Did every magician have a wand? Were they person specific? If she grabbed it, would it work for her? What kinds of... spells could one cast? Could you only change the specific parameters of something that existed? Could you make something appear out of thin air?

"I don't think you'll get much studying done if you keep thinking about magic." He sighed, finally seating himself across from her.

"You're right." She nodded. "Now, talk."

The man rolled his eyes, but began speaking nevertheless. "I am Professor Snape, the potions master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You, Miss Granger, have been invited to attend." He pulled out a tarnished looking envelope and handed it to her.

Hermione's eyes bulged and her jaw dropped. This was positively unreal. She grabbed the thick envelope from the professor. She flipped it over and traced the red wax seal that held it closed. She brought it closer to her face so she could admire the design. The wax was imprinted with a sigil and she mouthed the words as she read it, "Hogwarts. Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus."

"Don't something a sleeping dragon?" She glanced back the professor, wanting to know what the one word meant.

"Tickle," he replied. He raised an eyebrow at her waiting for the scoff at the slogan.

"Don't tickle the sleeping dragon," she whispered, committing it to memory. Her professor watched her closely as her eyes brightened. "Are dragons real, too?"

He nodded.

"And unicorns? Fairies? Elves? Centaurs?" Hermione started counting down all the mythical creatures she could think of on each of her fingers. "Mermaids? Vampires? Were-"

"Yes, yes, they're all real." He interrupted.

Hermione was too excited to pout. She wouldn't have to pretend to have adventures anymore. Everything was real! She took a deep breath to calm herself down. He was her professor and her mother always taught her to mind her elders. "Great," she said with an even tone, attempting to hide her giddiness, "So when do I go to this school? Won't I need magical things?" She knew there were more questions she should ask, but she also knew that it would be better to just let him explain as much as possible. She folded her hands together into her lap, leaned forward slightly, and waited for a response.

"Well, Miss Granger. The first of September after your birthday."

Hermione gaped. She would have to wait a whole year to learn magic. There was no way she could go back to pretending all those things didn't exist. Her play adventures would be meaningless. No, that wouldn't do. She shook her head, there had to be way to at least get more information.

"What can I do in the meantime to... ease my transition into this school?" Hermione asked. She needed to know as much as possible before jumping to any decisions. Her mother always taught her that, and she was nothing if not her mother's daughter.

"Well," Professor Snape pursed his lips.

Hermione squinted her eyes, she would not have it, if he withheld information from her.

"This," he gestured around them, "is what we consider the Muggle world. There are little communities and places throughout the UK that normal Muggles can't see. Those are all a part of the Wizarding world."

Hermione tried to think if there would be any place near their home in Bath. "The Stonehenge. I knew I saw something there," she pouted. "All my classmates tried to pass it off as me trying to get attention."

Her lip quivered at the memory but she forced her tears to stay at bay. She would not cry in front of this man. And the joke was on them, anyway. She was special. She reminded herself of this fact and bucked up, putting her stoic face on. "Please continue."

**HGatGG**

Severus was impressed by the young girl. After her memory of being bullied, she had calmed herself admirably. He had explained Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, the Hogwarts Castle itself, Houses, and school subjects. The girl asked for a demonstration of each of the main subjects before deciding she would really enjoy Arithmancy. She asked him to explain how a student was sorted and became fascinated with the idea of the Sorting Hat. After a lengthy discussion the characteristics of each House, she had decided she would be placed in Ravenclaw. She wanted to be a Slytherin - which made Severus quite content - but when he explained blood purity issues she quickly diverted her decision to the safer option.

She asked intelligent questions, looked at every angle, then surmised an opinion. He eyed her still open workbook as she read her acceptance letter and could find no flaws in the equations she showed to explain her answers. She was thorough in her explanations. Plus, she had a basic grasp of latin.

For an eleven year-old, she was quite the child. He found her amusing, to say the least. He also mentally smirked at how she got around her mother's rules. Exploiting loopholes. Too bad the girl was a Muggle. He would have appreciated having her in his House.

At one point she went inside to grab some tea. She had come back with a blanket and a full tea set. He watched as she expertly served him and then herself.

The pair continued their conversation about magic versus Muggle, and it was interesting to hear her fresh perspective. She had questioned things that he had forgotten. Like when he had transfigured a rock into a large sun umbrella. She was amazed at the transformation but then said "One shouldn't become lazy because they have magic to aid them. I could very well have gone into the garage and retrieved us one."

He wanted to balk at that, but it was true. After awhile, she became bored and decided she had enough distraction from her studies. It was also a quarter after two and apparently her mother was to be home soon.

Severus figured he could admire the parents of such a girl. Hermione Granger reminded him of himself at the age, minus the parental abuse. She was hardworking and studios, and loved her mother very much. Unlike him, it didn't seem she had any friends to speak of though. It was the girl's birthday and all she had to look forward to was some time with her mum.

A part of him felt sad for the girl. At least he had Lily when he was that age. He had a best friend to turn to when things got bad. He could always count on -

"Hermione, what are you doing out here? Who is this man?" A petite woman dressed in purple scrubs - at least he assumed that was what they were called, they reminded him of the healer's robes of St. Mungo's - with riotous sandy blonde curls that could rival Hermione's had stepped out of the hallway from the home.

Hermione closed her workbook and jumped up from her spot. She plastered the largest smile on her face before turning to look at their intruder. "Hello mum! This is Professor Snape."

He stood up and stepped forward to the woman with his arms outstretched to show he meant no harm. When he stood in front of her, she barely reached the tip of his nose. He noticed she had the same honey coloured eyes as her daughter as well.

"Pleasure to meet you, Professor Snape. I am Hermione's mother, Romy Wolfe." She stretched her well manicured, but callused hand forward for him to shake.

Severus had to remind himself to temper his questioning gaze. Her last name was Wolfe. He casually glanced at her left hand and noted that there was no ring there. That made things a little more interesting to say the least.

"Please, call me Severus," he drawled, taking her proffered hand and raising it to his lips for a subtle kiss to her knuckles.

He smirked as he listened to Hermione giggle into her hand. When he looked at Romy, she was flushed from the root of her hairs to the little bit of collarbone that peaked from her shirt.

"Well, Severus, please join us inside. I will have to get started on Hermione's birthday dinner, but you can talk to me about this school during."

**HGatGG**

She was sitting on the bench against the wall in their breakfast room again. Professor Snape sat across from her, but with his chair angled so that he could speak with her but still see into the kitchen where her mother was making them dinner.

"You're not going to believe this," Hermione grinned, "but he has an explanation for all the weird things that has happened around me. And maybe even you, as well!" She was excited. All day she was trying to not think about it but to finally get to share something this monumental with her mother, she could fly at the thought. Could witches and wizards fly? Her eyes widened at the thought, the possibilities were simply endless and she was excited to get to explore this new world. First on the agenda was to get to Diagon Alley and purchase some books. She was not going to let the fact that she grew up a Muggle hinder her progress at school the following year.


	3. Mirror

_**Author's Note:** So here's another chapter. I just barely made the deadline. Whoops! I used the prompt 'Mirror' for this and the story is slowly progressing. I'm not sure when I'll jump into them actually going into their first year, but there are a few things that I do want to happen before then. Hope you enjoy! _

**HGatGG**

Hermione was sitting in the middle of her mother's bed, her school books spread around her. She fidgeted in her place, pretending to be reading. She would much rather be reading the leather-bound tome that rested on her mother's bureau.

All of her assignments had been completed before she had even left class, but her mother insisted that she spend some time studying. Especially since their Saturday was going to be spent in Diagon Alley. When Professor Snape left their home after her birthday dinner, he had invited them to join him. Hermione, shamefully, couldn't hold back her glee and had hugged the dour man. Her mother giggled at the look he gave, and had to hunch over and guffaw when all he did was pat Hermione on the head.

Hermione smiled at the memory. She grinned even more when she recalled sitting on the stairwell while her mother walked the professor out. Hermione noticed how her mother was blushing through most of dinner and the professor would steal glances every so often. She wasn't surprised at all when he asked her mother to dinner the following Friday.

So of course she was excited for the week to end! She had finished her schoolwork in record time, and she didn't let any of the taunts affect her as they normally would have. She was a witch. She was special and would be going away in a year, so what they said did not matter.

And her mother wanted her to sit and focus on her maths.

Hermione pouted and leaned forward on the bed to see into the crack of her mother's bathroom door. Her mum raised an eyebrow and smirked at her, so Hermione leaned back on the bed. She'd just have to wait until she left to read the interesting book. Professor Snape said she could consider it a birthday gift, so it was technically hers. Her mother didn't have a right to keep it away from her. It's not like she would let reading a fascinating book affect her studies. She ensured she completed all assignments in class so she wouldn't have homework, and during recess, when she couldn't have the book, she studied.

So why did she have to study again now?

"Stop your pouting and help me find something to wear," her mother chided, stepping out of the bathroom dressed in a bathrobe.

The way her mother fiddled with the edges of her robes clued Hermione into how nervous her mum must be. She smiled back at her and hopped off the bed. "Okay!"

She walked over to the closet to the right of the bed and near the door to the room and threw the wardrobe open. She fingered each of the dresses until her eyes grew large at the silky emerald dress. "I think you should wear this one, mum."

Her mother pulled the dress from the closet and held it against her body, examining herself in the full length mirror behind the bedroom door. "Don't you think it's a little much, darling?"

"No."

"It's quite form-fitting. I don't think it appropriate for a dinner with your professor."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Her mother always did this. If a bloke asked her out, she would fidget and moan and talk herself out of it. Granted, it had only happened a handful of times, but every time, her mother would end the date before it even began.

Well, not this time! With a will of steel, she would convince her mother that Professor Snape was worth it. The afternoon they spent together proved him to be a smart and considerate man. And Hermione knew her mother was lonely but feared how her dates would fair with her daughter. Well, Hermione liked Professor Snape and that was that.

"No, mum. Tomorrow he is taking us out in the capacity of my future professor. Tonight, he asked you to dinner because he found you intriguing. Put on the dress, mum." Hermione stood akimbo, hands on her hips and gave her mother the look that meant business. When her mother nodded and walked into the bathroom to get dressed, Hermione giggled. She finally got to use the do-as-I-say-or-else look on her mother.

Just another thing to thank her professor for. Now, for the book.

**HGatGG**

Severus heard the talk going around the school. Everyone thought a seventh year had managed to slip a potion into his drink. Ha! He was a Potions Master, he would have noticed such an occurrence and the mongrel who thought he - or they, as it would more than likely be those blasted Weasley twins - could get away with it would be sorely mistaken.

But even the rumours couldn't sour his good mood. He wasn't smiling -like he would grace the dunderheads of Hogwarts that sight - but he didn't dock any points from Gryffindor, which in retrospect, was very likely the reason for the gossip being spread.

He sat drinking his evening tea at the far right of the professor table. He focused on the delicious tea that he could only get at Hogwarts. As an assigned Guide, he was going above and beyond with his duties. He looked to the left and saw the twinkle in the Headmaster's eye and knew that the meddlesome fool must have assigned him to Hermione Granger on purpose. Severus would of course continue to bemoan the added responsibility, but deep down, he would be more than happy to spend more time with his charge - and her lovely mother Romy Wolfe. The thought of what the night could bring made it difficult for him to hold back a smile.

"What has you in such a good mood?" Silvanus Kettleburn, the Care of Magical Creatures teacher, asked. He was seated to the right of Severus, but faced inward as the two were at the corner end of the dias. The man was wearing his typical wizarding hat and was focused on cutting up his meal, but he still eyed Severus wearily.

Severus ignored the question and focused on sipping his tea.

"Shouldn't you eat something? It is dinner time," Caden McCaig, this year's Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. Severus raised an eyebrow at the man, not bothering to exchange any friendly pleasantries with a teacher who would undoubtedly not be returning the next year.

"He's having dinner outside of the castle this evening," Aurora Sinistra, a young woman who graduated a few years ahead of him and the Astronomy professor seated on the other side of Caden responded. She seemed to be extra interested and Severus scowled into his teacup. Minerva had been trying to matchmake the pair for the past few years until Severus finally had enough and told both women that it would never happen. It seemed that his colleague did not receive the message.

Filius and Minerva, who were seated to Aurora's left also seemed interested in learning more about Severus's plans. He wondered how everyone seemed to know that he would be leaving the castle that Friday evening. The twinkle in the headmaster's eye gave him the answer he already knew.

Severus harrumphed and stood from the professor's table. He glared at all the students in the Great Hall who were watching him carefully. Then glanced at his colleagues before calling out a stern "I'm off." He walked out of the room, robes billowing behind him.

He ignored everyone as he focused on what sort of Muggle attire he would need to impress his date.

**HGatGG**

"Really, why is he so excited?" Filius asked the table at large. He, like everyone, turned to the center of the table to look at the headmaster, waiting for an answer.

"It appears, that our dear Severus, has found himself on a date," Albus Dumbledore replied honestly.

The shocked gasp of several of the teachers and the screech leaving Sibyll Trelawney's mouth as she fainted drew the entire school's attention.

The headmaster maintained his cheeky smile and continued with his dinner, acting as if nothing was out of ordinary.

**HGatGG**

Severus was dressed in a dapper three piece Muggle suit. He was once again standing on the stoop of the Granger/Wolfe residence. Was it just Wolfe since it was under Miss Granger's mother's name? But he knew it as Miss Granger's home, so?

Needless to say, the man was nervous.

He was trying to think of what sort of flowers to Conjure but he had absolutely no idea. From what the young girl said, her mother had a green thumb, so not any old silly flowers would do. Roses were too cliche, and the woman already had prize hydrangeas in their garden. He continued pacing muttering about the different types of flowers and if she would be offended if he offered her some from the Wizarding world.

"You're just as bad as my mum. Honestly!" He heard a harrumph from where the closed door should have been. Instead, it was open, and the bushy-haired pajama clad Hermione Granger stood in its threshold. "You look nice," she stepped back and opened the door further to welcome him in.

Severus walked inside the entrance hall of their home and waited. He thought about asking if flowers would be a good idea.

"Wildflowers, my mother adores them. Every colour, if possible," Hermione assisted him.

He pulled out his wand and Conjured a bouquet made up of white, yellow, orange, and purple wildflowers. He held the flowers to the young girl and arched his brow, awaiting approval.

She nodded before running up the stairs. He chuckled to himself when he eyed her bunny-slippered feet. He stood watching the stairwell, waiting for his date, when Miss Granger returned with a large smile. "Where are you taking her?"

"The Cavendish," he responded.

"The one connected to Duke's Hotel?" She asked, seating herself at the foot of the stairs.

Severus started, he didn't realise the restaurant was connected to a hotel. He had asked one of his associates from outside of school who lived a few towns over what would an appropriate place be to take a woman out for a meal. After the initial shock of Severus going on a date - with a Muggle woman no less - his friend gave him the name of an upscale restaurant that served the best of British fare. "Do you think it too presumptuous?"

"Well, only if you don't bring my mum home after dinner. A walk through the Sydney Gardens is one thing, but taking her up to a room after dinner on the first date is not a good idea." She said all this with a straight face and Severus wasn't sure if he should laugh out loud or take what she said to heart. Should an eleven-year-old truly understand what spending the night at a hotel implied?

"Listen, Professor Snape," she spoke in a wary tone, but let honesty shine through her eyes. "My mother hasn't been on a date since before I was born. She has been really excited about this, so keep that in mind while you're out with her, please."

He nodded his head, understanding the severity of the situation. He should have known a single mother wouldn't get out much. He almost let it slip that he too hadn't been on a date since he was in Hogwarts, a few years longer than the girl had been alive. However, he was still Severus Snape, and that was a bit too honest, and a lot too soon.

Before she could continue with the pre-date lecture, they heard footsteps coming down the staircase. Hermione jumped up from her seat, and Severus eyes bulged at the sight of the beautiful Romy Wolfe. The green dress hugged her body before flaring at the knee. She had a silver shawl wrapped around her bare shoulders and Severus thought the woman looked divine in Slytherin colours.

When she reached the bottom step, he handed her the wildflower bouquet. The woman smiled brightly and Severus looked over her shoulder to Hermione who winked at him.

Romy took the bouquet and smelled the flowers closely. Before she left to find a vase, he whispered, "You look beautiful," not fully comfortable with complimenting the woman. The last woman he had ever felt anything for left him, and was gone forever. He started to second-guess himself, why was he taking out this woman? He had only met her earlier that week. What made her so special? Why would she even consider going out with him? Maybe it would be best if he left before she came back. But that wouldn't do because he had to meet with them tomorrow to go to Diagon Alley.

"Don't you do it too," Hermione groaned. "You two are both smart adults who enjoyed an afternoon together. Tonight, you're going to explore that further and see if there is something more. Stop over-thinking." She pulled her curls in frustration before muttering, "Adults are stupid."

He scoffed, but let it slide. Romy walked out of the kitchen and kissed her daughter on the forehead before taking him by the arm and stepping out of the house. "Where to, and how are we getting there?"

He smirked, "The Cavendish, and magic."

**HGatGG**

_Woohoo! So here's another chapter for you. Hope you enjoy. I'll have another one up within the next week. If you can, please review, as I really appreciate it. Thanks!_


	4. Warning

_Here's another chapter for 52 Weeks of Writing. I'm excited you guys are enjoying this story and the reviews make me very, very happy. I'm using the prompt of warning, it's subtle, but there. Not sure how they all work together but it helped me figure out how I wanted things to play out in the story. Hope you enjoy!_

**HGatGG**

Hermione watched the two adults disappear with a pop. She giggled in happiness, dancing in place and clapping her hands excitedly. Now that her mother was gone she could devour the book Professor Snape had loaned her. She ran up the stairs to her mother's bedroom, grabbed Hogwarts: A History and walked across the landing to their library.

She smiled at the sight of the room. It use to be her playroom, but she had started asking for books more than toys so her mother turned the room into a library fit for a bookworm. The walls were lined with thick shelves. There was a large antique desk that Hermione had picked out at a thrift store in Trowbridge. She had her grandparents pick her up from Stonehenge after another dreadful class trip when she was seven. Hermione didn't want to be taken to their home in town, so they went shopping - her grandmother Helen's favourite thing when depressed. While unconventional, Hermione asked for the beautiful desk instead of clothes or toys.

The desk had called her to it, just as it was now and every other time she walked into the room. It was a classic mahogany pedestal desk that had four drawers on each side and one long drawer that Hermione hid pens in. Hermione remembered brushing her hands across it on that fateful day. Each corner had unique carvings of serpents and Hermione liked to pretend that she could hear them hiss at her whenever she attempted to trail her fingers down their bellies.

It was sublime, and it was hers. Sadly, the chair behind it was only a modern office chair, but Hermione wouldn't complain. Her mother dropped quite a few pounds for the desk, and they had eaten pasta, potatoes, and cabbage for much of the month after the purchase, but it was well worth it.

She hopped up on the chair and pulled herself into the desk. The leather tome spread in front of her across the green leather top. She felt like she was in a time of old and she let herself get sucked into the world of Hogwarts, not paying any special mind to the hissing in the background.

**HGatGG**

"What was that?" Romy Wolfe finally managed to ask after catching her breath. It was the weirdest sensation, like being sucked through a tube, and she didn't think she would ever want to travel like that ever again. Even if she was now staring at the Duke's Hotel, a place that would normally take a fifteen minute walk from her home. She looked at her wristwatch and noted it had only been a minute since they had left. "Okay, magic, I assume is the reason we're here already."

Severus smirked at the woman. She was quick on the uptake, and he could see where the young Miss Granger had gained the attribute. He placed a hand at the small of her back and lead her into the building. "You are correct," he whispered into her ear while stepping through the lobby to the direction of the Cavendish.

The well-dressed pair walked into the foyer of the restaurant and only waited a few moments for a maitre d' asked for their name. "The reservation is under Prince," Severus drawled.

Romy arched a brow in question, but Severus mumbled a quiet later, so she let it pass. She followed the two men to their table in the back corner and was pleasantly surprised at the chivalrous action of her date pulling out her seat for her. She didn't go on many dates, truthfully, but she had heard the girls at the clinic complain about how chivalry was dead. Maybe they just needed to date a good old fashioned wizard to find it?

The pair ordered some bordeaux and Romy barely managed to wait for the waiter to leave them before questioning Severus on the reservation. "Prince?"

"It was my mother's name. While I am not ashamed to be out with you, I don't know how it would look if I was at dinner with my charge's mother. It was a precaution." Severus responded before he unfolded the napkin and draped it across his lap.

Romy gasped at the implication. "Are you sure we should be doing this?"

Severus eyed the woman as she leaned forward, awaiting a response. He was having a difficult time keeping his eyes on her face, and if she moved any further, the task would prove to be impossible. He quickly replied, "Yes, we should. The Headmaster is aware of what I am doing and he has nothing but good things to say."

She sighed in relief and straightened her back. She fidgeted until she was comfortable in her seat, and then also unfolded and draped a napkin across her lap.

The waiter returned with a bottle of wine and poured a small amount into Severus's glass, awaiting his approval. After the frivolities were finished and he had nodded, the waiter proceeded to pour a full glass for each, took their orders - classic English fair - and then left.

"So, I hope you don't find me too forward, but how did you come to have my daughter as your charge?" Romy asked, slowly sipping at her wine.

"Each of the professors are assigned a Muggle-born charge at the beginning of the school year. I happened to get Miss Granger's name." He didn't divulge the full details, like how Hermione was almost a full year older than the other students, and how, after the letter on her birthday, he didn't have to take them to Diagon Alley or explain the Wizarding world until the summer. He was a Slytherin, and he was trying to get to his charge's mother better. Plus, it wasn't like there was a rule stating he had to spend as little time as possible with them.

He shrugged when Romy gave him a look - one reminiscent of her daughter - expecting more information. He had to hold back a chortle. Yes, he had been smiling more, but he was still dignified.

"Fine. Well, tell me more about you then?" Romy wasn't sure what one talked about on dates. The last time she had actually gone a date - without chickening out before or halfway through - had been almost twelve years prior. And they had classes together, so speaking about school came naturally. She had absolutely no idea what she would talk about and she anxiously gulped more of her wine.

Severus shuffled in his seat. Unbeknownst to him, he was having similar thoughts. He hadn't been on a date in, well, ever. Lily went to him to Hogsmeade as a friend, and the few times he had relations, there was no date preceding the event. He never had to talk about himself to get into the girl's knickers, and right now, he wasn't even trying to get in her knickers! He took a deep breath to calm himself, he wasn't the best spy the Order had for nothing.

"Well, like I said on Wednesday. I am a Potions Master and a teacher." He said the last word loudly when the waiter returned with their food, hoping he didn't catch the weird job title before it.

"Potions Master? Like a chemist?"

"Sort of, I guess. I never took Muggle science outside of primary school, but from my understanding they have similar concepts."

Romy nodded while taking a bite of her dinner.

"I take different sorts of ingredients, varying from plants like belladonna or knotgrass to magical creatures like Doxy eggs or Unicorn hair."

"Unicorns are real?" Romy gaped.

Severus smirked but nodded, before eating more of his meal.

"Don't tell Hermione," Romy giggled into her hand. "She'll freak out and find a way to convince you to show her one."

"She seems to be the eager little child."

"Mhmm. That she is. She likes knowledge, and none of her elders have ever denied her."

"Elders?"

"Me, her grandparents."

"And her father?"

Severus looked up when he heard a clatter. He saw Romy's fork haphazardly lay on the tablecloth. "I'm sorry."

It took a few moments, several minutes in fact, before Romy pulled herself together. Severus watched her, silently chiding himself. He was curious, yes, but he was also a Slytherin and he could have learned this information with more tact. Romy tried to say something several times but closed her mouth after each attempt. "I only ask because I don't want to encroach," Severus added.

"No, no, that's understandable. It's just, not a story I speak of often." She took a deep breath. "Hermione doesn't know the details and I believe I can trust you to keep this between us?"

"Of course," he nodded.

"He is not around. Never has been." She whispered, keeping her tears at bay.

Severus wasn't sure if he should probe for more information. He could see the tears in her eyes and figured that making her cry on the first date was not a good idea. "Hermione mentioned you like to garden?"

Romy shook her head to clear the thoughts of her ex-beau. She forced a smile on her face and let Severus steer them to a safer topic.


	5. Endless

_Here's another chapter and the story will move on. I think we'll be meeting our little snobby Draco soon. I'm not sure yet. It'll be this chapter or the next. Also, this whole fic will focus on Hermione's adventures right until she goes off to Hogwarts. I'll probably do a fic for each year. The prompt for the 52 Weeks Challenge I used this week is 'endless' and it'll be easy to understand how it inspired what is to follow. Anyhow, please enjoy and reviews are the balm to my soul._

**HGatGG**

Hermione woke up with a start from a shatter in the other room. She sat up in her bed, just realising she was in her bedroom. She didn't recall going to her room, she had read the entire _Hogwarts: A History_ and had fallen asleep at her desk. Realising that she must've been moved sometime in the night, she figured her mother was the culprit.

A heart wrenching sob echoed through the doorway, scaring Hermione into action. She hobbled out of bed and slammed her door open, trying to discern where the noise came from. Another sob lead her into her mother's bedroom. Gasping, Hermione wasn't sure what to think of the chaos she walked into. A photo album lay in tatters in front of the bed, her mother in the eye of the storm, clutching a photograph close to her heart.

"Mummy?" Hermione wasn't scared often - well, that was a lie, she was just really good at hiding it - but seeing her mother as broken as she appeared was frightening.

The older woman looked up and looked at her. Hermione eyes watered at the red rimmed eyes of her mother. She dashed across the room and embraced her tightly, mumbling, "Mummy," over and over again. Her mother clung to her, crying into her bushy hair.

Hermione tried to think why her mother would be this distraught and the only idea that she could fathom was her date with the professor didn't end very well. They were supposed to meet the man today to shop in the wizarding world, but now Hermione didn't think it would be wise. No, if she saw the dour man, he would rue the day he upset Hermione Granger's mother.

**HGatGG**

It took almost an hour for Romy to calm down, and when she finally managed to breathe like a normal person, she felt embarrassed. Sure, the only witness to her - she didn't even know what to call it - was her daughter, but her daughter saw her as a brave woman, and Romy would do everything in her power to not shatter that.

She held her daughter in her arms, rubbing her back, soothing the crying girl. "I'm okay. Now, let's get ready. We have a busy day today."

"No," her daughter mumbled, burrowing her head into Romy's shoulder.

Romy sighed. She knew the breakdown was poorly timed. It was weird. The date wasn't a bad date at all. It ended well. They compared her gardening to Herbology. They talked for hours about Potions and Dentistry. It was just the topic of Hermione's father at the very beginning... When the date ended and she was alone in her room after putting her daughter to bed, all she could think about was Myles Granger.

She found the old photo album and couldn't help looking through it. Sure, she only knew Myles for a year - the year she finally managed to get out of the orphanage - but he was her first real friend. She continued to rub her daughter's back as memories flashed through her mind. Romy tried to keep the tears back but couldn't. She let the silent tears fall in memory of her daughter's father and her best friend.

When she finally left the orphanage at 16, she had to find work to support herself. She was lucky and found a place that offered room and board in exchange for cleaning services. That same place just so happened to be a dentist office that Myles was interning at.

They had hit it off, and he had convinced their boss to teach her the trade. So when she wasn't working as a cleaning lady, studying at a local dentistry school, or working as a dentist hygienist she was going on dates with Myles. One thing led to the other, and she found herself sixteen and pregnant.

She was only five months pregnant when summer session started. They had taken time off to visit his parents in Wiltshire, and that's when things had changed. His parents weren't the biggest fans of her, but they admired her work ethic. His parents attempted to pressure them into getting married. While she was very fond of Myles, they weren't in love yet, so she kept putting it off.

And then he was attacked. Ravaged. They were barely able to tell it was him. If it weren't for his dental records...

The irony still wasn't funny, all these years later.

"Come on, Hermione, let's get ready for the trip to London." She patted her daughter one more time, to get her up and about. "We need to get ready, the drive is a little over two hours and Severus said to meet him at half past twelve."

Her daughter tightened her embrace before letting go. Romy gave her a small smile as she watched her daughter leave the room. She loosened her grip on the photograph that Malcolm and Helen Granger took of her and Myles all those years ago.

**HGatGG**

The two hour ride was long.

Really long.

Hermione hated long trips. She was eleven, being cooped for that long was possibly the worst punishment imaginable.

Well not imaginable, because let's face it, Hermione had one big imagination.

And right now, a lot of the things she had only dared to imagine were coming true.

Like magic.

She was giddy at the thought and couldn't contain her squeal.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Her mother asked from the driver's seat in front of her. Hermione could see the concern her mother had for her through the rear view mirror.

"Yes, mum. Are we there yet?" Hermione fidgeted in her seat. They were in London now, she could tell by how big the crowd was. Even when her mother took her to the city library in the center of Bath, it was never as crowded as this. She peered out her window, trying to take in all the sights. Some of these people could be magical like her. Now, that was food for thought.

"Almost, we're just passing Trafalgar Square right now. Keep an eye out, Sev said Muggles can't see it."

"What am I looking for?"

"An empty space between a bookshop and record shop."

"Empty space?" Hermione turned forward to question her mother.

"Muggles can't see it, but it's called the Leaky Cauldron."

"Okay..."

**HGatGG**

Severus was an impatient man. Being a spy, he had to hide that fact, but the fact was still true. He was an impatient man. Luckily, he was more than able to take out his frustrations out on his students - he already knew he could give the Weasley twins detention for a week on Monday. If those two were anything other than troublemakers, it was reliable at their trouble making.

The pub was dingy and dirty, so he avoided everything in it as much as possible. He sat in a dark corner, with his back facing the wall, so he could easily see the whole floor. He could see the entrance to Diagon Alley to his left, the staircase that led to the rooms upstairs straight ahead, and to his right was the door to Muggle London. He kept his sight mostly on that last door, but he wasn't a spy who survived the first war if he didn't also occasionally glance at the other patrons and monitor other exit routes.

The lithe woman with sandy blonde curls walked in first. She was dressed casually in black trousers and a thin green jumper. Behind her, the mini version with brown hair followed in a similar outfit. He seemed puzzled for a moment as he thought he saw a glare come across the young girl's face, but he couldn't be sure as her mother stepped in front of him.

"Sorry for being late," she breathed, taking a seat across from him. Severus would never sit with his back to the room, and he would have to engrain some self-preservation into these two women.

"Good afternoon, professor," the daughter said without any emotion. "May we go now?" escaped her lips with an eagerness that one couldn't hide.

"Hermione," her mother scolded.

"No, it's alright," he interrupted. While he was mostly a selfish person, he could understand the excitement in the young girl's eyes. Plus, he didn't really feel like hearing the pair argue. He stood up and led them to the small walled courtyard in the back.

"Umm," both women murmured.

Severus just raised his eyebrow at them and tapped his wand in the correct sequence, watching the reaction of the two girls as the bricks opened up for them. He gestured with his hand to let both women through. "Ladies first."

Romy walked through first but stopped a few steps ahead. Severus was sure she was gobsmacked, taking everything in. The woman looked good, and he was hoping to ask her to dinner again next week by the end of the day.

"Ow," he snarled. He looked down to his shin and found a scuff mark on his pants. He looked back up to see Miss Granger skip up to her mother and slip a hand into her arm.

He shook his head and rolled his eyes. This little girl was very, very different than what he expected.

**HGatGG**

Hermione couldn't believe it.

It was all real.

Real.

She giggled and shimmied in her place, much to the amusement of the two adults in her party. After she calmed down, she glared at her professor's back. Kicking him in the shin wasn't enough, she'd have to figure out another way to get the message across that he was not hurt her mother.

Maybe if he realised that being with her mother meant being with her, she could drive him away.

Yes, she didn't want to do that, but the man made her mother cry. And Hermione couldn't have that. Her mother was a fighter who never cried. Or rather, only cried when having her daughter away with the grandparents.

Like she didn't know. It was pretty obvious when she would randomly have to visit her grandmother. There's only so many "just checking in" teas, one can consider as authentic. But if you're having tea more than twice a week when there's a half hour drive and two motorways to get there.

"So professor, I finished Hogwarts: A History yesterday."

"Already?" he asked, almost incredulously.

"Of course," Hermione scoffed.

She followed the man down Diagon Alley admiring all the weird shops and people dressed funny as they went. "How does the Sorting Hat decide what house you belong in?" Hermione didn't care that they briefly discussed the Houses last Wednesday, she figured forcing the man to repeat himself would add to his annoyance.

She listened to his response with one ear, but was paying closer attention to their surroundings.

"Why did the founders make the stairs move? Doesn't that make it inconvenient?"

"Why do the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins live in the dungeons but Gryffindors and Ravenclaws get their own towers?"

She continued to question him, like a spitfire, barely letting him finish an answer before the next question left her mouth.

"If the Forbidden Forest is so dangerous, why did they build a school by it?"

"Can you swim in the Black Lake?"

"How are ghosts allocated? It mentioned several ghosts, but each House has an assigned ghost. Is it democratic and the ghosts vote? Or does the faculty assigns them?"

She internally snickered at how her professor would sputter between responses. She was interested in his answers, but being in the magical world was taking more of her brain. She eyed a shop making lots of noise to their right. It had owls of all colours in the front of them. To her right was a bookshop, and Hermione was salivating. She reached for her mother's hand and dragged her in that direction. They would be going home with loads of books.

"Miss Granger, Muggle money doesn't work there, so I suggest you follow me," he drawled.

Hermione scowled. There wasn't a rule saying she couldn't go into the bookstore while they exchanged money. And she said as much.

"Are you sure?" Her mother looked a tad frightened to be left alone, and Hermione recalled she was trying to separate her from Severus. Leaving to go to the bookstore wouldn't fit with those plans. She followed them, looking back longingly to the shop. It would be the first place they went once they had wizarding money, she avowed. And, apparently there were goblins. She was going to see something that was supposed to be a myth! Her books could wait, there was a whole magical world to explore, then she'll find the books needed to research her findings further.


	6. Swoon

_Sorry this is late. My laptop needed to take a break over the weekend and I had to take my brother to the ER this week. To make it up, I'm going to get the next chapter done asap and publish in the next day or so instead of a week. So I'm using the prompt "Swoon" and I'll let you guess why =]_

**HGatGG**

Hermione was _not_ sulking. Definitely not.

First. Klureb, the goblin who helped exchange her money had to let her mother know that she had brought all her birthday money from her grandparents. Hermione had intended to exchange all 100 pounds into wizarding money. She wanted to buy as many books as she could carry, but no. Her mother didn't think it wise to spend all her money in one place.

But they were for books!

Books!

So she was only allowed to exchange twenty pounds, and that was only five Galleons!

And while she hadn't looked in the bookstore yet - another contention that grated her the wrong way - but she knew, just _knew_ that it would buy a lot fewer books than twenty Galleons would!

She was not sulking.

But following her mum and Professor Snape through Diagon Alley while trying to contain her frustration was difficult. She just wanted to cross her arms across her chest and pout.

But she wasn't sulking!

And then, she wasn't allowed to get her wand yet!

Who does that?

Tells you magic exists, but you need your wand, and oh, hey, you're not allowed to have one until after the holidays!

And if Professor Snape found himself with another bruised shin, she had absolutely no idea how that happened.

Not at all.

**HGatGG**

She tried to act the least bit interested while at the Apothecary, but when she saw the barrel of newt's eye, she couldn't hold back the giggles.

It helped that her mother laughed too.

And of course, the Professor only gave them a small smirk, but whatever, she'd take what she could.

And her mum and the Professor were laughing quite a bit, and Hermione was pretty sure her mum was flirting.

At least she thought holding his arm counted as flirting.

Did it?

Her mum blushed though when he waited to escort her, and grandmother always said the red in a woman's cheek was a sure way of telling how they felt about a man.

So maybe the crying woman was gone?

Should she let the Professor off the hook?

When he asked her to assist him in brewing a Pepper Up potion and explained there was no silly wand waving needed, she couldn't hold a grudge.

She was going to make a potion.

Like a witch!

The huge smile that wouldn't leave made her face hurt, but she couldn't make it go away. Not if she was threatened to.

**HGatGG**

She really wanted to go to the bookstore, but her mum wouldn't let Hermione out of her sight. Hermione found this unfair, but knew that her mother only wanted her to be safe. They could have at least given her something to read while she sat and waited for her mother to try on robes.

And why did her mum get to have robes? She wasn't the one going to Hogwarts nor was she the witch. It wasn't very fair.

"I made plans to take your mother to a wizarding establishment next Friday and I don't know how safe it would be for her to appear so... Muggle."

"Well, I'm proud to be a Muggle-born and you shouldn't be ashamed of my mother being a Muggle!" Hermione shouted and stomped off to the back room.

Stopping in her tracks, Hermione's breath was taken away at the sight before her. Standing on a pedestal was a short boy with the blondest hair she had ever seen. His cool grey eyes were hard when he noticed her in the reflection, and the expression only managed to make her blush.

She was pretty sure this didn't count as flirting.

"What are you doing here?" he drawled, non-too-kindly.

"Oh, umm," Hermione stammered. "Well, I just got into an argument and I'm not allowed to leave the building and this is the only place I could go to get away-"

"You talk too much." His eyes softened, and a curl in his lip showed he was teasing.

Hermione blushed even more.

"I know," she responded, looking at her foot scuffing the wood floor.

"How old are you?" he asked, stepping down from the pedestal and taking a seat on it. He sat straight, as if on a throne, and Hermione immediately fixed her posture. Her mother told her to never let someone think less of you and her grandmother instilled in her all the proper ways to be a lady. This boy seemed like the kind of boy who would appreciate that. And Hermione didn't know why, but she wanted to impress him.

"I'm eleven, and you?"

"Shouldn't you be at Hogwarts then?"

"No, my birthday was last week." Unable to hold back, Hermione pouted.

The boy didn't hold back the chuckle, only making Hermione more upset. It seemed like no matter where she went, she'd be angry.

Crossing her arms, Hermione huffed, "You know its rude not to answer a person's question. I asked you how old you were, and you completely disregarded me."

His cheeks reddened, only making Hermione blush more. "I'm ten."

"Miss Granger," Professor Snape interjected, walking into the room in search of her.

"Yes, Professor?" Hermione turned away from the cute boy to find out what her Professor wanted. She wasn't sure if she would be happy if they were ready to leave or not. On one hand, she was bored of waiting for her mum and the bookshop was next door. On the other hand, she was finally talking to someone her age. And he was probably magical too!

**HGatGG**

Severus didn't respond to Hermione. He was too busy staring at the boy she was speaking with, subtly glancing around the room to see if anyone else was there.

"Godfather."

"Hello, Draco. Where are your parents?" Severus asked, quietly stepping in front of the young girl. It wouldn't do for Lucius to come out and curse the Muggle-born and then discipline Draco for associating with such _filth_.

Sometimes he wondered why he was still friends with the man.

Then he'd see the twinkling eyes of the Headmaster and be reminded that should the Dark Lord ever return - and Albus really believed he would - then staying on good terms with the Malfoys was a necessity.

Too bad the whole thing could blow up in his face. Especially if he continued to pursue Romy.

"Mother dropped me off before going to Twilfitt and Tatting's."

"Okay, please say hello to her for me," Severus drawled, turning around to push Miss Granger away. "You're mother is finished, let's get you some books."

Severus smirked at the bright eyes and huge grin that his news brought to the young girl. He had to hold back a chuckle when she threw her hands in the air and shrieked, "Books!"

**HGatGG**

Hermione was in a quandary.

First, there were just too many books to choose from and not enough money - _ Thanks, Mum!_ - for the amount she wanted. She had nine books, and they were one to two Galleons each. The cheapest one was fourteen sickles. And she only had _five Galleons_. This wasn't going to do.

Secondly, she couldn't stop thinking about the boy at Madam Malkin's. Draco. For some reason Professor Snape was really quick to pull her away from the boy. But Draco called him his godfather.

She was confused.

And Professor Snape was trying to rush her!

No one rushes her in a bookshop. Everyone knew that! Well, not everyone, but the people that mattered!

Her mum tried to pull her out of a library once before she had chosen a book to check out. All the doors seemed to magically locked. Which, now that she knew about magic, happened to be true.

Her grandparents - who spoiled her quite a bit - had gotten tired of waiting four hours for her to decide on purchasing a new set of _Britannica_ encyclopedias or a reprint of the _Lord of Rings_ trilogy. The rubbish bin behind the counter randomly caught fire. After that was dealt with, her grandparents just bought her both.

And now, all the bookshelves in the shop were shaking. Hermione didn't know how it was happening.

It's not like she had a _wand_. Which was her third point! She wasn't allowed to have a wand yet, but Professor Snape said children get their wand when they receive their Hogwarts letter.

Which she had received!

So why didn't she get a wand?

"Hermione," her mother chided, squeezing her shoulder.

Hermione took a deep breath. The quaking stopped and Hermione sheepishly shrugged.

You couldn't rush her when it came to her books. Now Professor Snape knew that. If he was going to date her mum, he'd have to learn that at some point.

"Choose your books, Miss Granger. Your mother wants to try the food at the Leaky Cauldron before you return home."

Hermione glared, eyes squinting. Luckily her professor was standing behind her in the queue so he couldn't see, but she continued to take deep breaths. She didn't want a bookshelf to fall. Well, if it fell on her professor...

"We have a two hour drive ahead of us, Hermione, so please pick your books," her mother soothed.

**HGatGG**

Severus stepped up next to the young girl as she spread the books across the counter. And Severus thought _he_ loved books. This eleven year old could give Madam Pince a run for her money. As she started counting her money, he reviewed each book, trying to assist with reducing the cost for everything by ridding of a book or two.

_World Mythology_ "I would imagine you already knew most of this."

"Just Muggle. What if there's wizarding ones that pure-bloods know about and I don't?"

She had a good point there. He conceded with a nod.

_Magical Moral Perspective_. He raised a brow at that. Why she would want it, he had no idea. The girl was full of surprises, it seemed.

"I'd imagine there is an ethical dilemma when it comes to magic. With great power comes great responsibility, _sir_."

Rolling his eyes, he placed the book back.

_Great Wizards in the Twentieth Century_. "Do you actually need this?"

She shrugged, so Severus handed it to the shop assistant to take back.

_An Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe_. "You're going to be attending Hogwarts. Is this necessary?"

"Like I said, my soon-to-be classmates probably know all of this already. I will not be at disadvantage."

He conceded again but the book was one Galleon and three Sickles. "But this won't be the last trip here. You could get this one next time."

The girl pursed her lips and held the book in one hand and _World Mythology_ in the other. Chuckling, he watched as she literally weighed her options, eventually deciding learning about the other magical schools would be worth it.

_Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charmes_. "You don't have a wand to practice this."

"But I can still learn the theory."

"It's two Galleons."

"Fine," she pouted, putting the book on top of her other rejected book.

_Potion Oposcule__. "Really?" he asked, almost incredulously as he was surprised she'd choose a book._

"I know it's only an elementary view on potions, but you said I could help you brew. I want to make sure I have a decent foundation first. Don't want a cauldron to blow up on us, you know!"

"That's very wise of you, Hermione." Romy was smiling from behind her daughter, making Severus smile too. He felt a little weird at that moment. Almost like he had a family. Is this how Lucius felt when out with Narcissa and Draco? No, probably not, as he couldn't recall them ever actually showing affection in public. Hermione was never in want for for affection. He schooled his face before the girl could see the smile on his face. It wouldn't do to let her think he had any soft spot for her.

_A New Theory of Numerology_. He didn't comment, understanding that the girl said Arithmancy was something she would more than likely enjoy, putting it on the to-keep pile. He decided to refrain from sharing that the class wasn't available to first years.

_Important Modern Magical Discoveries_ and _Notable Magical Names of Our Time_ were the last two books. Rolling his eyes, he put them on the do-not-want pile. "You don't have enough for either," he said before the girl could complain.

She kept a stone face and handed her money to the shop-keep. Holding her bag close to her chest as they walked towards the Leaky Cauldron. He didn't need to be a master Legilimens to know that all she could think about was opening one of those books and devouring the new knowledge


	7. Tragedy

_Here's the next installment for your reading pleasure. I'm excited to be "ahead" of schedule for once with this fic and posting it after the due date [Monday] as I have been in the past. Sorry about that. Anyway, the prompts from the 52 Week challenge I used was tragedy, and I guess the bonus prompt of blood as well. Just so you know, all the books mentioned actually exist [I'm kind of crazy at trying to follow or fit with canon as much as possible - even if I'm building an AU here] and at some point in this story I'm going to reference Wikipedia._

_Also, I wouldn't normally do this as I try to respond to reviews if a response is warranted but this one was done as a guess. Lettie, I have every intention of completing this fic. I have major plot points that I want to hit on and I know where I will end this 'installment' of the series. It's just a matter of getting there. I'm sorry if the pace is slow, but I'm trying to give you guys lots of background information since I am going to be creating an AU world. With that, I appreciate your review for letting me know your thoughts and critiquing me. It helps me as a writer. And it's okay to be selfish as a reader, I'm the same way._

_So here's the next chapter and I believe we're going to be getting into the thick of the plot now. I'm not sure how quickly I'm going to be moving through the story but remember this installment is meant to be the entire year before Hermione goes to Hogwarts. So I have quite a bit to get through, but hopefully you enjoy the ride. Thanks for taking the time to read, and just so you know, reviews make me smile =]_

**HGatGG**

"Another hot date?" Caden McCaig asked, seating himself at the small table in the antechamber next to the Great Hall. The room was a teacher's lounge of sorts, where several professors would meet up just so they weren't alone. Severus was in there because Albus had his Portkey and like the old codger that the man was, Severus was stuck waiting.

"No," Severus drawled, turning another page in the book he brought. He knew he would have to wait, and all his grading was completed. It was easy to grade students homework - it was a simple matter if the potion worked or not, and with essays, very few students put enough effort into it to warrant him meticulously going over it.

"Then why you dressed like a Muggle?" Silvanas asked, dragging mud in as he walked through the door. Severus took a step away, not wanting to dirty his clean clothes.

"My robe is right here," Severus eyed the fabric folded over his chair.

"Leave the man be," Minerva shooed them away, winking at Severus. He suppressed a groan.

He managed another five pages of _Alchemy, Ancient Art and Science_ when the headmaster sat across from him.

"I have three Portkeys for you. This," he pushed an empty journal across the surface, "will take you to the Granger residence. This," a spoon was placed on top of the journal, "will take you to the outskirts of Robin Hood's Ball and Larkhill. I know I don't have to say this, but be mindful of any Muggle tourists. And lastly," a simple silver chain necklace was put into his hands, "will bring you back to the Grangers."

Severus raised a brow at the items, but was pleased that his travel plans were made. After the possible disaster of Diagon Alley, Severus was afraid of taking Romy to Hogsmeade or any high traffic wizarding area. After careful consideration, he decided a restaurant in the small wizarding village of Robin Hood's Ball would be a good place to go. Not many pure-bloods frequented it, as it was just outside of Stonehenge and every now and then a tourist would bypass the Muggle-Repelling Charm.

Severus stood from his seat and donned his robes, grabbing his book and the Portkeys. "Thank you, Albus."

As he was walking out the room, he could hear the snickers of his co-workers. He decided to think on a suitable - and subtle - revenge while he walked towards Hogsmeade.

**HGatGG**

"Romy, are you sure this is wise?" Helen Granger, Hermione's Grandmother asked, watching her would-be-daughter-in-law stand at the living room window.

"He's interesting and we have a lot in common." Romy turned away from the glass and smiled at the elder woman. "Don't worry," she placed a hand on her shoulder, "it's nothing serious yet. I'm still testing the waters."

"But this man will be in Hermione's life for the next few years. You said it yourself, she'd be attending a boarding school in Scotland for seven years. If this doesn't work out, Hermione will have to-"

"Grandmother, please stop," Hermione finally interrupted. She was getting tired of hearing this conversation. First it was one-sided over the phone all week long and now that she was spending the weekend with her grandparents, it was just _You probably shouldn't_ or _Maybe it's a bad idea_ and _What do you even know about this man?_ And Hermione had enough of it. She closed _Magical Moral Perspective_, tired of it as well, having read it three times.

"But Hermione-"

"No, grandmother. My mother is happy, leave her be," Hermione sighed. Rolling her eyes, Hermione walked out of the living room, across the entryway into her grandfather's study.

"She still pestering?" Her grandfather mused, looking up from the documents on his desk. The desk wasn't as nice as Hermione's -lacking the ornate carvings and pretty green leather top - but it was still rather impressive.

"Yes," Hermione rushed, seating herself across her grandfather.

"Are you excited?"

"No."

"Why not?" He folded his hands in front of him, giving Hermione his undivided attention.

"Because I have to wait almost a year to even go! And mother only let me use twenty pounds to purchase books and books are expensive! I didn't get nearly enough to last me until our next trip to Diagon Alley and I don't even know when that'll be! And I've finished what I could afford, even going so far to read each book at least twice!" Hermione ranted, hands waving in front of her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise that you would have so much time on your hands," a voice drawled from the entry way.

Turning in her seat, Hermione gaped at the sight of her Professor. He was in robes again, but these were considerably nicer than the ones he wore the last time she saw him. "P-professor," Hermione stuttered. Mentally chiding herself, she didn't notice her professor walk into the room holding out a book for her. Hermione eyed the title. "_Alchemy, Ancient Art and Science_. Oh! Thank you, thank you!" She jumped out of her seat and hugged the taciturn man, much to the surprise of everyone. Realising her error, she jumped back, mumbled an apology and tried to make an escape to the back garden.

"Hermione, be back inside before dark. It isn't safe out there!" Both her grandparents shouted.

"What do you mean not safe?" Severus questioned, wondering if the fact that them living in Trowbridge - the nearest town to Malfoy Manor - would affect them.

"Our son Myles was in an accident in the forest behind the house." Malcolm Granger - Hermione's grandfather - stated, not sure how he felt about the man broaching a touchy subject.

"I'm fine," Romy stated, hugging Helen.

"They said it was an animal attack. It was the only explanation. We only knew it was him for sure because of the dental records." Helen's voice was even, as if she was holding an old wound closed.

"I'm sorry for asking. Before we leave we should see that Miss Granger returns to the house." Severus didn't like what he was hearing. There weren't any actual animals that could tear a grown man to pieces that they were only identifiable by their teeth. From the few details they gave him, he could only think of one thing that could cause an autopsy to claim 'animal attack.'

**HGatGG**

Hermione's face was flushed, she couldn't believe she had just hugged the professor like that. Yes, she liked books, and yes, she was rather bored, but to hug him because he brought her a new book?

It was the timing, she decided. She was ranting to her grandfather and the professor just waltzed in with a solution. And now she had a new magical book to read.

She grinned.

Walking through the kitchen, into the utility room, she put on her favourite pair of Wellies, and wrapped herself in her grandfather's old scarf. Stepping out into the garden, she watched the sun slowly set. She still had a good hour or so of daylight to enjoy.

When her grandparents had hired a new groundsman, Hermione insisted that the hedge be left alone. Seeing as it was one of the few times Hermione took advantage of being spoiled, they allowed it. She was the only person who knew about the little hole in the hedge.

Crawling through it, she made her way into a large cavity between the bushes. It was her favourite place to be when at her grandparents' home. No one could see her from the house and it was a great place to be alone. _HQ _as she liked the little den was almost high enough for her to stand, but like most days, she opted to sit on the green - it was her favourite colour afterall - bean bag chair that for some reason was impervious to the weather. Well, now she knew she could do accidental magic, and that was probably why.

She made herself comfortable in the chair, making a mental note that she should store a blanket out there. Looking through the tiny peepholes between the twigs and leaves, she made sure that no one followed her. When she was little she used to enjoy hiding from her grandparents and watching them search for her.

Which she no longer did. After the first few times, they explained that the woods were dangerous and _no, adventures out there would be most deadly, not fun_. She didn't heed their words once and got lost in the trees. So sure she was being followed, she ran from the sound of growling and luckily made it back to the house. Since then, she always went back inside before dark and on the first call of her name.

It would be dark soon, so she needed to use her time wisely. She opened her new book and started reading. "Alchemy is the art of liberating parts of the Cosmos from temporal existence and achieving perfection which, for metals is gold, and for man, longetivity, and then immortality-"

"What are you reading?"

"Heavens!" Hermione shouted, placing her hand over her chest, as if it would help steady the beating. "Your that boy from last Saturday, aren't you?" Hermione asked, hoping her cheeks weren't as red as the heat she felt meant.

"Yes, and you are the girl who was with Uncle Sev," Draco said, standing over her.

"Don't stand so straight, do you want them to see you?" she asked, pulling him by the sleeve so he sat next to her on the bean bag chair. "Uncle Sev?"

"He's my godfather. What are you reading?"

"A book that _Uncle Sev_ gave me." Hermione closed the book and placed it on her lap so that the cover was facing her legs. Their thighs were touching, making Hermione blush. She hoped her normally unruly hair hid her face.

"How do you know him?" he asked.

"Hermione!" Her mother's voice carried with the wind.

"Your named Hermione," he whispered, turning to his side so he could peak through the holes in the brush.

Hermione nodded, unable to speak.

"Miss Granger, it's getting late. Return now," Professor Snape drawled.

"That's his no-nonsense voice. Better listen." Standing up, he held out a hand to help Hermione up as well. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Hermione smiled at the - what she hoped - hopeful tone in his voice. Taking his hand, she responded, "Okay, I'll still be here. But it'll have to be early."

"That's okay. See you tomorrow." He waved.

"Bye." Blushing, she ducked into the hole and crawled back into the garden.


	8. Greek

_Here's another chapter for you. I've used the compulsory prompt of 'Greek'. And umm, I don't have very much else to say other than I'm killing myself with writing a bunch of other stuff for fests and exchanges and things. So when they reveal masterlists, I'll have more stuff up. Anyways, here's the first full exchange between Hermione and Draco. I apologise for the amount of dialogue, but it was needed._

**HGatGG**

Hermione filled a thermos with some chamomile tea and grabbed two of the cheap plastic mugs her grandmother bought for just an occasion such as this. She had grabbed a tea cup from the fine china cabinet to play tea party in her den. She brought it back, but it was chipped and that wouldn't do. So grandmother bought her a plastic set to bring out whenever Hermione wanted.

And it worked out because there was also a tin of biscuits, and having been raised to be a proper hostess, she grabbed a tray and put some - well most - of them on it.

Happy with what she had, she made her way to the hedge in the back. She thought about getting another bean bag chair, but she sort of, kind of enjoyed sitting next to the blond boy.

Crawling as carefully as she could, she saw that her den was already occupied. Sitting in her seat was Draco. He grabbed the tray, thermos, and mugs so that she could make it through the hole and placed them on a green and silver checkered blanket he must've brought.

"How were you going to get this in here without the biscuits touching dirt?"

Hermione blushed. She hadn't thought that far, she was just excited to make a new friend - a _magical_ friend.

He arched a brow, waiting for an answer.

Ignoring it, she sat herself next to him, picked up a biscuit, and bit into it.

He huffed but grabbed one as well.

"Hermione is a weird name," Draco finally said, having finished three biscuits in just as many minutes.

Hermione, who had only just finished the one biscuit, looked at him incredulously. Yes, she was used to being made fun of - her name being just one of the things kids would use against her - but she hadn't expected it from him. "And what kind of name is Draco?"

"Touche," he replied, biting into a fifth biscuit. How did he manage to eat one in the amount of time it took her to retaliate?

"Stop eating all the biscuits!" she chided, grabbing the tray, cradling it in her arms.

He eyed the hidden treats carefully, but eventually apologised. Sheepishly, he poured them tea.

"And that's my job!"

"Huh?"

"I'm the host, I'm supposed to serve the tea."

"Well you didn't, and now you're hoarding the biscuits."

Blushing, she offered the tray again, and took a sip from her tea, properly chastised.

"So how do you know Uncle Sev?"

"Umm, well," Hermione wanted to answer, but at the same time, she recalled what the professor said about blood purity issues in the wizarding world. Hermione had only just met this boy, she wouldn't want to put the potential friendship - or her life - in jeopardy without knowing all the facts. "He is sort of, umm, dating my mum," she finally answered.

"Uncle Sev has a girlfriend?" Draco asked, eyes wide in surprise.

"Mhmm," Hermione responded, shrewdly watching him, waiting for an official response.

Cringing, he finally said, "I just got the worse mental image."

Thinking about it, Hermione also cringed, "At least it's not your mum."

"I've seen them around each other, mother sees him like a little brother. That'd be too weird."

After a good solid five minutes of silence, just sipping from plastic mugs and finishing off the biscuits, the pair shyly reposition themselves on the beanbag chair. They are facing each other now, legs crossed, and knees touching. Both blushing, they try to think of something to say.

"So, umm," Draco stammered. Hermione thought it cute, but she kept the thought to herself. "Hermione is unusual."

"I thought we already established this," Hermione glared.

"Yes, yes." He raised his hands up to placate her. "I mean, I've never heard it before."

"Oh, well. I'm named after a Greek princess."

"Princess?" he chuckled. "Some princess."

She punched him in the arm.

"Hey!"

"Don't make fun of me."

"I wasn't," he countered.

"iSome princess/i. At least I'm not out to play in my Sunday's best." She frowned at his pressed black trousers and crisp button-down shirt.

"I can't exactly be in robes. What if Muggles see me?"

Hermione held back a gasp. Did she give it away? How could he know? "What Muggles?"

"Your grandparents, for one."

Ignoring him, she patted away the crumbs from her lap. "So why Draco?" Diversion. It worked on her schoolmates and her grandmother. Maybe it'd work with him.

"I know what you're doing," he scowled, but relented - much to Hermione's appreciation. "The constellation. It's a tradition from my mother's family."

Tradition was something Hermione understood and could also appreciate. "My grandmother is named Helen and grandfather is Malcolm. Helen was the mother of Hermione and Menelaus was her father."

"But that's your grandmother, not your mum," he pointed out, pouring them more tea from the thermos.

"My dad died before I was born," she gave an answer with no emotion. It was something she had come to terms with. She figured it'd be different had she known the man. All she had were the stories her grandparents told her and the pictures her mother had. Sometimes, she wonders what her life would have been like had he lived.

"I'm sorry." His cheeks were flushed and he looked like he was sincerely sorry.

"It's alright. Like I said, it was before I was born. My grandparents pretty much adopted mum. Mum doesn't have any family. At least not that we know of."

"What do you mean?"

Did she want to answer that? Sure, she was enjoying the company of someone her own age. Someone who didn't find her weird. Did that constitute letting him know all her secrets?

No.

At least not without a fair exchange.

She eyed him warily, and it seemed that he caught onto her thoughts.

"I live on the other side of the forest. We have a manor. I don't know what my father does but he has lots of money. I want for nothing, but he's never around. Mother tries to dote on me, but father forbids it. Uncle Sev is the only person to ever give me a hug."

Gasping, she threw her arms around him, squeezing him tight. To only have been hugged by the dour professor. She couldn't imagine! Especially after her faux pas the day before. His hugs weren't really good hugs, and everyone deserved at least one good hug in their life.

He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled into her hair, tickling her neck. Giggling, she loosened her hold on him and dug her fingers into his ribs.

The tickle fight lasted for some time, but ended in a truce. Neither won, as Hermione was too determined and Draco too stubborn.

**HGatGG**

"Good morning, Miss Granger," Severus said, leaning over a hedge. Stifling a gasp, the sight before him was quite a surprise. While he had expected to find the young girl enjoying the outdoors, he had assumed he would have found her reading, not laying in the dirt with his godson.

"Un- Uncle Sev," Draco stammered, jumping up and swatting away the dirt.

"Hello, sir," Hermione replied, standing up in a much more dignified manner. Severus could understand, she had no reason to find fault with spending time with the young boy. "Did you bring my mother home at a reasonable hour? She didn't come back last night."

Draco gasped as Severus startled. _Cheeky little thing_. He would facepalm if it was an actual action he would do in front of people. Instead he raised a brow in her direction.

"We lost track of time. Your mother was intrigued by Robin Hood's Ball. It was almost midnight when we realised how late it was," he explained, surprised that he was even taking the time to. "Your mother said it was too late to return here so we took the Portkey back to your home. And I picked her up this morning to return her here to get the car and take you home."

"Mum's here?"

"Yes, she's having tea with your grandparents."

He watched as the girl turned to his godson and whispered a hasty goodbye. He smirked as Draco blushed from the swift hug she gave him before crawling through the hedge.

"Should I expect you to be joining us today?"

"Yes, for a bit. I'll follow in a few minutes."

"Okay professor," she responded, leaning into him to whisper, "Don't be too harsh on him, please. He's my first friend!"

On that note, she left them be. He couldn't deny the sparkle in his charge's eyes. Her first friend. Severus could recall how that felt. He eyed his godson from across the hedge, watching as he nervously kicked the dirt. "What are you doing here, Draco?"

"I was bored." He didn't look up from watching the rock he unearthed with his toe.

"Your father would be furious if he knew where you were and who you were associating with," Severus noted, wanting Draco to understand the full ramifications of his actions. He wondered if the boy was aware of Miss Granger's Muggle heritage and if that would change things. Severus didn't want to ruin the first friendship the young girl seemed to have, but he also didn't want her to end up hurt by it later.

"Well, she's a witch. You're the one taking out a Muggle," Draco sneered.

Severus wasn't sure if that was progress or not. The boy was lucky there was a hedge between them. "If you want to remain friends with Miss Granger, I suggest you change your attitude. That is her mother you're sneering about."

"Sorry, sir."

"You better be," Severus chided. "Draco, do you think it wise to continue this association?"

The young boy shrugged. "She's different."

Severus could understand that. The supposed friends Lucius had over to spend time with Draco were more like lackeys than actual friends. He highly doubted he would ever find his godson rolling in the dirt with the young Miss Parkinson, not that he even wanted to imagine the sight.

"Are you going to be telling father?"

Shaking his head, Severus responded, "No, I won't. But you should head back to the Manor and not make it a habit of coming here. Especially past nightfall. These woods aren't the safest place to be and I would like you to keep Miss Granger from spending too much time out here as well."

"Yes, sir."

"And how in the name of Merlin did you even get here?" Severus finally asked, realising that it was something important he had forgotten to question in light of the unusual situation he found himself in. It wouldn't do for him to neglect his nature. He was a spy, and gathering all the information was necessary for any mission - be it taking down the Dark Lord or keeping his godson out of trouble.

"I was out on the grounds yesterday. And noticed some movement in the distance. This isn't very far from the Manor."

"Don't tell me you walked through these woods." Severus didn't want to think about the dangers lurking between the Manor and here. After hearing the story of Miss Granger's father, he could only assume a dark creature was at fault. He cared for his godson, as if he was his own child perhaps, and he wouldn't wish that fate on Draco - or anyone, really.

"No, sir. I had Dobby bring me."

Severus wasn't sure if he should sigh in relief or scold the boy more. Using his father's house-elf was just as bad as telling his father. "I suggest you use Chooky, your mother's elf from now on. She would be better, and maybe you should start spending time inside instead of out here."

"Yes, sir. But I've never been inside a Muggle home. Or met Muggles. Do I just ask Hermione to see me in? Or do they have some sort of ritual?"

Chuckling, Severus shook his head. "No, it's nothing of the sort. Why don't you return home and I'll speak to Romy about having you over for dinner. I'll stop by the Manor in an hour. Don't let your parents know you are aware of that fact."

Nodding, Draco called for Chooky and was side-along Disapparated back home.

_That boy will be the death of me. Or that girl. One of them will be._ Severus rolled his eyes. He had to make plans for the evening. Hopefully Romy wouldn't mind having the extra company. He secretly hoped that Draco and Hermione would hit it off and want to spend more time together. Play dates seemed like an excellent excuse to see his paramour more often.

And Severus wouldn't complain about that.


End file.
